Solo una niña
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Eres solo una niña, Rue. Y sabes que esto es una injusticia, que no tenías ninguna oportunidad. Pero miras los ojos de Katniss, que son una chispa de luz en la oscuridad de la muerte, y piensas que todo estará bien si ella gana.


**DISCLAIMER: Lamentablemente, Hunger Games no es mío. Ojalá. ¡Yo quiero mi Finnick!**

**Personaje: Rue**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**

Eres una niña, Rue.

Pequeña, dulce Rue. Vas a morir, y lo sabes, ¿verdad? Porque desde el inicio no tuviste oportunidad, porque eres pequeña, eres bajita, esquelética y demasiado dulce para este juego cruel y truculento en el que te has visto inmersa sin desearlo.

Ahora, subida como estás a un árbol, con los pies colgando y los ojos posados en el horizonte, escrutando por un enemigo que _(oh, por favor, por favor, por favor)_ esperas que no llegue, recuerdas tus primeros intentos de aprender a trepar, algo que ahora para ti es tan normal como el respirar.

Las caídas, los cortes, arañazos y moretones. Todo ello mereció la pena, porque te volviste rápida, ágil como una ardilla. Los árboles eran tu hogar, sus ramas parecían acunarte mientras las hojas te susurraban en su idioma cuentos para dormir. Te está ayudando, es gracias a ello que has sobrevivido en esta sangría que tienen la desfachatez de llamar Juegos.

Tú sabes lo que son juegos de verdad. Sabes que provocan risas estridentes, sonrisas que parecen adherirse a tu rostro para no querer irse jamás. Alguna vez, si teníais tiempo, tus hermanos y tú os perseguíais o hacías cosquillas. No teníais balones ni nada parecido, pero solíais sustituirlos con una piedra envuelta en paños. También enseñaste a trepar al hermano mediano, ese al que sacabas un año nada más, ¿verdad? Sabes que aprender a moverte de esa manera tan ágil sobre los árboles fue muy útil.

Pero esto, Rue, todo esto, ¿de qué te sirve? ¿Valen para algo estos "juegos", aparte de para remarcar la supremacía del capitolio? Claro que no, pequeña, pero no puedes hacer nada. Eres solo una niña, una cría que trata de seguirle el ritmo a los adultos.

_(Es o eso o morir. No pueden pedirte que te dejes asesinar o desfallecer, ¿verdad, Rue? No pueden hacerlo porque tienes que volver. Porque alguien te espera en casa.)_

Estás esperando a Katniss. Su nombre te gusta. Te recuerda al susurro de las hojas al ser movidas por ráfagas de viento, te encanta pronunciarlo, con esa "K" fuerte al inicio, y ese sonido cortante de la "T" en contraste con el siseo de las dos "S" al final. Claro que te gusta, podrías repetirlo para siempre. _Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss._

Esa chica representa lo que tú nunca llegarás a ser. Es guapa, atrevida, intrépida, inteligente y dulce. Es más mayor que tú, claro, pero nunca llegarás a saber si podrías parecerte a Katniss algún día: Es algo que te pesa en el corazón desde que fuiste elegida, tu muerte, aunque aún no haya llegado, está a tu espalda. Sientes el gélido aliento de la Parca en la nuca mientras te abrazas las rodillas.

Es por eso que, en el fondo, no te sorprendes al notar esa lanza atravesarte. No sabes muy bien cómo ha pasado, porque momentos antes lo único que cruzaba tu mente era el ayudar a Katniss. Y es a ella a quien tu mente suplica ayuda cuando crees que vas a morir sola, Rue.

__

En tus últimos momentos deberías recordar los buenos tiempos para ti. La sonrisa de tus hermanos, el Sol calentando suavemente tu piel, filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles y chocando con tu rostro, el sonido de los sinsajos al imitar tu melodía…Pero nada es tan bonito como lo pintan, y solamente puedes pensar eso. Que te estás muriendo.

De verdad lo siento, Rue.

Eras una niña. Una niña a la que todo esto le quedaba demasiado grande. Pero no llores, Rue, porque tú eres la mayor y las hermanas mayores no lloran, solamente consuelan a los pequeños, los guardan y cuidan como si fueran de cristal, porque el mundo es duro y parece tener una oscura satisfacción en haceros daño.

_(Pero en los brazos de Katniss te sientes la pequeña. Así que crees que no está mal sentirte un poco protegida y querer echarte a llorar.)_

Es una pena, Rue. De verdad, resulta horrible pensar que así es como vas a terminar. Aunque algo dentro de ti se consuela pensando que Katniss va a ganar, lo sabes, porque simplemente ella parece llevarlo escrito en la cara, en esa determinación en sus ojos grises.

Te duele todo el cuerpo mientras ella te canta dulcemente, es una agonía en estado puro lo que parece correr por tus venas en lugar de sangre (_o la poca que te quede, porque sabes que has perdido mucha_).

Katniss va a ganar, te repites mentalmente, Katniss va a ganar, porque es ella, y porque es fuerte. Y porque tú vas a estar cuidándola desde el cielo, como dice tu madre que tu abuela hacía contigo. Los ojos de Katniss son una chispa de luz en medio de la oscuridad que empieza a colarse en tu campo de visión como si fuera niebla.

Sigue doliendo.

Pero no te preocupes, pequeña. Porque donde vas no habrá dolor, ni hambre.

No sufras, Rue, porque no hay Capitolio que pueda dañarte una vez estás muerta.

**Bueno, la verdad es que lo tenía escrito desde que me terminé el primer libro. Pero no quería meterme en el fandom sin haber leído hasta "Sinsajo".**

**¡Y hoy lo hice!**

**Por otro lado, estoy segura de que aquellos que ya me conozcan sabrán que suelo escribir solo de Naruto. Pero tras leerme estos libros ha sido imposible mantener mis manos alejadas del teclado, así que durante un tiempo me tendréis medio-revoloteando por aquí cual sinsajo~ (?) ^^**

**Bueno, fuera de eso: Es cortito, pero tenía ganas de meterme un poco en la muerte de Rue. Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos, incluso con su corta aparición, y estoy segura de que volveré a escribir algo de Rue…Quizá pequeños retazos de su vida antes de los Juegos, no sé **

**En fin, this is all~ ¿Qué os ha parecido? n.n**


End file.
